kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryx
Overview Cryx is a semi-autonomous crystal entity of extra-terrestrial origin. It exists to collect, store and transport energy - and so it has a myriad of energy projection and manipulation abilities. The Modulating Energy Probe can be used to either draw energy from objects in the world, or to violently project that collected energy back! Cryx uses a projected cloud of electrical energy to float itself above the ground, allowing for rapid redeployment. In order to unleash its most powerful attacks, Cryx must disable this field and “land” on the surface. Origin Throughout our galaxy there are a number of mysterious outposts made entirely of crystal. One such outpost is in orbit around Earth's Sun, where it passes through our orbit every few hundred years. This crystal technology is psychically sensitive and semi-sentient - able to make repairs and adjustments autonomously. After existing for many years in a damaged semi-operative state, the energy levels aboard the outpost reached a critical threshold, triggering a self-preservation mechanism. During our most recent approach, the crystal outpost dispatched a piece of itself, which astronomers tracked en route to Earth. Upon making planetfall, what had been thought to be an inanimate chunk of debris turned out to be a rancorous entity which was given the designation Cryx This entity is meant to collect available energy from the planet, and then return to the outpost and re-energize it. Earth's thriving ecosystem and hum of civilization has attracted Cryx to major urban centers around the globe. Energy System Cryx excels in absorbing from any available source. Energy projection weapons will passively fuel Cryx's energy reserves. In addition, Cryx can project his Modulating Energy Probe to pull energy directly from opponents at range. Cryx can focus himself on energy analysis for short periods of time - allowing him to match his own energy signature to his opponent's weapon type. This also improves his passive energy absorbtion abilities for that weapon. Ranged Combat Cryx can project energy as either a beam of Modulated force, or as a High-Energy Sphere which detonates on contact. In addition to his offensive weaponry, Cryx can use an alternate modulation of his primary weapon to draw energy from opponents. This second variety deals negligible damage, giving opponents frequent opportunities to close with Cryx It can be very difficult for opponents to distinguish between the two modulations… until they make contact! Grappling Cryx is composed entirely of sentient crystal, and is thus very dense for his size. This makes it difficult for many opponents to effectively lift him in combat. Unfortunately, this crystalline composition also means that Cryx is slow to grapple opponents - giving them ample time to escape if they so desire. Melee Combat Cryx is made entirely of razor sharp crystals, and so his body can very effectively inflict wounds upon close-range opponents. In order to chase down opponents, Cryx must use his levitation ability, which accelerates slowly but has a very high top speed. At high speeds, Cryx is capable of ramming or impaling opponents on his large forward spike. Weaknesses Cryx must play a mix-up game with his ranged attacks - so opponents who can anticipate his weak (energy-gaining) attacks can gain a significant tempo advantage. Cryx is slow to move and slow to attack, so quick opponents can sometimes remain safely in close-quarters and rely on swift evasive techniques for victory. When mobile, Cryx has very poor offensive capabilities, and must land in order to mount an effective attack. External Links *Official WIki Page Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Pink Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Parasite Category:Male kaiju Category:Mutant